


Paul McCartney: Temporary Secretary

by waveofahand



Series: Dating Paul McCartney [5]
Category: Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dating Paul McCartney, F/F, He likes post-it notes, M/M, Paul McCartney has lost a bet and now you are the boss of him, There is a storage closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveofahand/pseuds/waveofahand
Summary: Paul McCartney has lost a bet with you and he's decided he kind of likes the idea of working under you. It's not as dirty as that sounds. Fluffy, though. And he is an insubordinate bean, deliberately raising havoc with you and getting everything wrong on purpose. And you love that in him.
Relationships: Paul McCartney/You
Series: Dating Paul McCartney [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Paul McCartney: Temporary Secretary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@casafrass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40casafrass).



> Last week people got a little excited about this [unusual photo](https://waveofahand.tumblr.com/post/613351253874982912) of James Paul McCartney, and great minds all seemed to think alike. Dedicated to @casafrass who is one of the great minds!

**Based on this picture, which is an early Paul, either 1963 or 1964 given he is wearing _the bracelet_.**

****

“So, Paul… remember we had a bet?”

[Looks up from newspaper, frowning] “What bet? I don’t remember any bets?” [Goes back to his paper] “I’m not much of a gambler, darlin’, and you know that. Sure you didn’t make a wager with Ritchie or John?”

“No… it was definitely you. I can’t believe you’ve forgotten. I bet you that you’d be a huge success in America and that they’d all go crazy for you even before the Ed Sullivan thingy.”

[Puts down paper again and pats his lap] “C’mere, you.”

[You never say not to him when he does that.] “I’ll never say ‘no’ to that…”

[Wraps his arms around your waist and gives you a very sweet smile] I don’t remember you betting me about that, hon. I remember you having a mad moment where you got weepy and [yelled at me to stop looking the way I look](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929550) and then insisted that everyone would fall in love with me and then I’d forget about you, which – please notice – _I have not.”_

“I didn’t bet you, _then._ That was just me having a breakdown, you know. That wasn’t the bet.”

“No, you’re right. It was at the chippy’s, later, you said it. You _did_ bet me. But the Yanks didn’t go crazy just for me, love – they were mad for the whole band.”

“Yes, and that was the bet. ‘You’ meant ALL of you lads, not just James Paul McCartney! And look who is so full of himself! I meant _all of you.”_

“Aw, no fair, that. You didn’t specify.”

“Ah, well, you should never _assume,_ you know. When you assume you make an ass out of u and me.”

“What about my arse now?”

“Nuthin’. It’s a lovely one. That’s just a trick I use so I always spell ‘assume’ correctly.”

[Laughing] “You are a mad thing you know.”

“Yeah, and don’t changing the subject, boyo. You lost the bet.”

“Oh…groan… alright, then I’ve lost me bet. I guess I’m in your debt or I’m your slavie or something and now must do what? How do I pay it off? I can think of a few things…”

“You mean sexy things, right? Like you want to pay it off in the bedroom?”

[Wiggles eyebrows at you because you are helpless against them but you remain strong] “I can’t think of anything better, can you?”

“Mmm… not _usually_ , no… and if you… stop! Keep kissing me there and we’re going to be in trouble.”

“You’re not what I call trouble. _Usually.”_

“No but… ah… No, really, Paul, [Moving your neck away from his busy mouth] I actually _want_ something from you for the bet. Something I can actually _show_ people. Not you know, hickeys and bite marks. I can’t show off an… you know…”

“Aw, why are you blushing, now? How can I know if you won’t use your words, eh? You can’t show off a what?”

“You know…”

“Do you mean an orgasm? Do you mean _that_? That you can’t show off an orgasm or ten?”

[Groaning, head on his shoulder] “Yes, you know I mean that. And shut up.”

“I should tell your mother how bad you are…how you want to go all night.”

“Shush! No, stop, Paul I’m being serious now.”

[Sighing, putting on his ‘serious’ face] “Alright, love, just say it then, spit it out.”

“You know I never spit.”

“Well, that is true, and it is a great comfort to me in these troubling times.”

“Mum told me spitting is impolite.”

“I can say and avow to your mother that I have never seen you spit. And your mother should know that.”

[Gasping. Playfully smacking his lips before kissing them] “You’ll say _nothing_ about that if you ever want to see me not spit again…”

“Double negative, love, but alright, alright. Lips sealed. Until I have something better to do with them. Now, what do you want for your prize? Something to show off? A necklace? A nice bracelet? Leather jacket, hmmm?”

[You consider] “Actually… I’d kind of _love_ a leather jacket and you have such good taste. But, no, I have something else in mind. To pay off the bet, you have to come to work with me, and be my secretary for one day.”

“Wait. You want me to work for you? Be under you for a day?”

“Well… you can be under me every day if you like –”

“Now, now, dear…”

“But in terms of work, _yes.”_

“And do what?”

“ _Everything._ Get me coffee, take my letters, take notes at meetings…”

“Baby… I hate to break it to you, but you’re like… a minor clerk, right?”

[With dignity] “I’m a second assistant to an executive assistant!”

“So, you’re like a ‘deputy’ to the first assistant of some other assistant?”

“See, now, if you’re going to be insubordinate like this…”

“No, no, I _like_ it. I like this idea. It’s… a bit _kinky_ , isn’t it? Will I have to go into a storage closet with you?”

“ _Maybe_. And if you’re very bad – if you mess up my coffee or give me the wrong messages, I may have to punish you, somehow, later on…”

[Groans] “Alright, then. And I’ll even let you pick out my tie…”

[Next day, at your job]

“Mr. McCartney, what is this you’ve just left on my desk?”

“It’s yer coffee, love, now innit?”

“Well, I did ask for coffee, but in fact, this is tea.”

“Tea is better for you than coffee. Warms you up better. S’rainy out. Damp.”

“Well, the first bit is arguable. The second bit is true but irrelevant. Yes, it’s damp out but I asked you for coffee. You’re not the boss of me.”

[He nods at you, smiling] “Mm-hmm.”

[You plotz and want to adore him right there but won’t let him see that. Yet.] “This is tea.”

“Tea is better for you.”

[You hear giggles all around. Lowering your voice] “You’re distracting the typing pool.”

[Whispering back] “Isn’t that why you brought me here? To distract everyone?”

[Rolling your eyes] “Never mind. Nobody likes a smart-ass.”

“You do…”

“Can I just have some _coffee_ , please?”

“Sure, love. Shall I stir it with my pinky for you, so it’s nice and sweet?”

“I hate you. And please stop by the reception desk and get my mail?”

[Paul returns over a half hour later, the coffee is cold.]

“Where’ve you been? That took forever. Ugh, I hate cold coffee.”

“Yes, it’s dreadful stuff. Should have had the tea. It was nice and hot.”

[You glare at him] “You are so going to be punished, later.”

“I’m kind of counting on that, love, ain’t I? Sorry I was so long. The bird in reception kept wanting to talk to me and I couldn’t be rude.”

“Oh, of course not.”

“And then she needed my help with the copier thingy.”

“I bet she did. Please don’t tell me she sat on it and took a picture of her ass. Or had you sit on it…”

[Eyes wide, big smile on his face] “People _do_ that? I want to see!”

“Yes, people do that, and no, you’re not going to.”

“You’re very strict, aren’t you, when you’re at work? I love that. I bet you write a mean disciplinary letter. ‘Memo to file; today I disciplined a bass player…’”

[Blushing as more giggles from the typing pool] “Yeah, [‘who was rubbing himself on his instrument’](https://waveofahand.tumblr.com/post/188032909093/the-history-of-paul-mccartneys-basstiality-kink). Did you bring my mail? You didn’t, did you? Spent all your time flirting in reception and forgot my mail.”

“No, but…”

“Forget it, I’ll go get it. If I send you, you’ll probably be gone another hour.”

“No, but, I have your mail, you know…”

“I don’t see it?”

“Well, no, you have to find it on me, don’t you?”

“I beg your pardon?”

[Gives you a wicked smile] “I’ve got it spirited away on me person, don’t I? Seems you’ll have to search around and look for it…”

“Ohhh…. _groan_. Don’t do this to me….”

“I’m sorry, baby, I had to. Is there, ahem, someplace we can go? Storage closet, maybe?”

“What is it with you and the storage closet?”

“I have a craft envelop kink, darlin. And I like those yellow thingies that stick to things.”

“Post-it notes?”

“Aye, those. I want to put some on you…”

“Oh, God…” [Looking around]

[A half hour later, you return to your desk. Your hair is a mess. Your buttons are done all wrong. You’re smiling like an idiot with glazed over eyes and you really want a nap. One of your bosses shows up]

“Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you.”

“Hmmm? Wha? Oh, sorry. I was just—"

“Took an early lunch break, did you?”

“Sure. I was hungry.”

“And did your temporary assistant join you?”

“Hmm? My assistant? Oh, you mean Paul? Where _is_ he?” [Looking all around. He is nowhere to be found. You hiss under your breath _] Dammit!_

“Good looking fella, that.”

“Is he? I hadn’t noticed.”

“No, really, haven’t you? Everyone else has…”

[Boss leans down, speaks directly into your ear] “Send him up to my office when he shows up, will you?”

[Your eyes grow wide. Uh-oh.] “Um… sure, if you like.”

[Paul strolls up to you, holding out your mail as he leans down and whispers] “After you found your mail you sort of forgot about it, love. Ya left it there, in the closet. I went and retrieved it for you. Some of it’s, ummm… wrinkled.”

“Oh… so it is. Thank you. Is that tea?”

"Aye, love, suddenly I was so hungry. Never thought I'd work up an appetite in an office job."

"Where is your tie?"

"You tell me, boss. Can we go, now? Is the bet over?”

[Scrunching your eyes and making a face] “The head of the department wants to see you…”

“Um… _no._ I only work for you.”

“Well, I don’t want you to go up there because I’ve heard stories…”

[Perks up] “What kind of stories, love? _Dirty_ ones?”

“Yes. Filthy. But also exploitative and like… disrespectful and not nice.”

“Ah, well, fuck that then, yeah? Let’s go have lunch.”

[Gurgling laughter] “I can’t just leave for lunch, I just lied to everyone and told them I had lunch while you were… while we were --”

“Checking out the office supplies, right? Making sure we had enough toner stuff for the copy thing?”

“Sure. Look, baby, your wager is paid off. More than paid in full, actually, thanks to that extra little move you dealt me…”

“Mmm… I think I’ll call that move the ‘earth shifter’. Do’y know your shirt’s all done up wrong, love? I’m rather proud of that. Left you a zombified mess, I did. We should do that again.”

[Another groan] “And then I won’t be able to walk for a week.”

“Well, that’s the plan. Keep you in bed for a week… Let’s go, yeah? This place is terrible. How can you stand it?”

“It is, but you know… your wee one must eat and have a roof to sleep under. Because you keep sayin’ [you’re not my Daddy and all.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834954)

“When did I say that? Not today I didn’t! Thought I stepped up bigtime in the Daddy department today.”

[You sigh. Smile. Because yeah]

“No, seriously, love, let’s get out of here. I want to buy you something.”

“I can’t just leave…”

[Pours the cold coffee all over your shirt] “You have to leave. Your temporary secretary is very clumsy and just spilled coffee all over you. And you need a new leather jacket, yeah?”

“I do? Oh. Yes, I do!”

[As he leads you out] “Also, you need to go to bed. It’s rainy and damp out, and you’re all covered in cold coffee…might get sick.”

“You’re so right! You’re very clever for a temporary secretary!”

“Ah, everything I know, I learned from my boss!”

“Is that right…”

“Yes, indeed. Very strict, but very fair. And so delicate, gets sick so easily, so good warm jackets and lots of bedrest are so necessary…”

“Your boss sounds fantastic, you know. I hope when you go to bed at night you thank the universe for allowing you to work under such a paragon.”

“Oh, I do, I do. Especially when I need to be taught something, you know… for my own good…”

[Sigh. You’re not going to say ‘I love you’ because that makes him nervous. So you hold your tongue. But you do.]


End file.
